Azumanga At Ouran High!
by Natchi822
Summary: When the girls transfer to Ouran, they meet the host club! Which means twice as much fun, and maybe some romance! They have a sleepover, and guess what! Haruhi loses her memories! Read to find out what will happen next!


I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR AZUMANGA DAIOH

(wish I did though, then I'd make a 2nd season!!)

"Hello!!! Im Chiyo Mihama, Nice to meet you all!!" Said little 10-year old Chiyo-chan as she walked to her seat next to her friend, Yomi.

" I can't believe we all got into Ouran High School!! I'm so excited!!!"

"Yea, even TOMO got in. And Ayumu got in too."

Suddenly joining the conversation, Tomo yelled "Who in the world is Ayumu?"

"Tomo, it's Osaka's real name!" Tomo looked at Osaka, who was talking to Sakaki and 2 identical boys with red hair.

"Hey Ayumu!!!" Tomo yelled across the classroom.

"Ugh. She's ignoring me!" Tomo mumbled to herself. _I'll talk to her after class_

AFTER CLASS  
"Hey Osaka, why didnt you answer me in class?"

"You called me??"

"Yea, I said 'Hey Ayumu!'"

"Oh, woops. Im so used to getting called Osaka. Hehe. And those guys were telling me and Sakaki about these weird 'Host Club' thingies, so we were going to go check it out. Wanna come?"

"Uhh sure. "

AT THE HOST CLUB  
_The host club is now open_

As Tomo,Osaka,Chiyo-chan,Yomi,Sakaki, and Kagura opened the doors to the 3rd music room, rose petals came swirling out of nowhere.

" Why, hello young ladies!!! You seem new!" A beautiful tall blond said"They must be the new first-years that came from that commoners school." Said a tall guy with glasses and dark hair.

Haruhi looked at all of them, noticing that all of them were in her class.

"Uhh..." All the girls said.  
Yomi noticed that one guy was about the same age as Chiyo-chan.

She looked at the others(Tomo,Osaka,Chiyo-chan,Sakaki, and Kagura ) and saw that they were staring.

"Um...So...What IS this 'Host Club'? It sounds retarded..." Tomo said.  
But not giving time for them to answer, all of them ran out.

LUNCH TIME

"Hey...Why did we run out??" Tomo asked.

" It was what you were supposed to do. Like, if you were falling off a bridge and then, and your boyfriend is in a car with the girl he's engaged to, but he likes you more, the thing your boyfriend is supposed to do will be to jump out of the car and jump after you. But in our case, it was to run away." Said Osaka, who was breaking tons of chopsticks.

"Ohh, I get it. Did you bring those chopsticks? Because this rich school does NOT have wooden chopsticks."

Osaka nodded, still breaking them.

"Hey, where's Sakaki??" Kagura asked.

"She's over there, talking to that tall third-year." Chiyo-chan said as she was eating her lunch she **made by herself**.

"Ohh! Does Sakaki have a crush??" Tomo teased.

AFTER SCHOOL  
"Hey Haruhi, wanna come over to our house???" Asked the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"STOP HARRASING MY DAUGHTER!!!" Yelled a voice they ALL knew.

Soon, Tamaki Suoh landed on Haruhi with a thud.

Then, out of nowhere, Chiyo-chan came out with wide eyes

"Ohmigosh!!! Are you ok?!!?"

"Sempai, GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!" Haruhi yelled, pushing him off.

"Yea Tono,Haruhi can choose if she wants to come to our house or not.  
And who are you??" Hikaru asked, pointing to Chiyo-chan.

"Im Chiyo Mihama. And you're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, right?" She said pointing to Hikaru when she said Hikaru, and Kaoru when she said Kaoru.

The boys looked at eachother, then the little girl.

The Hitachiin twins were both thinking in their minds, _it was a lucky guess_ But deep inside, they knew it wasn't.

"Hey!! Chiyo-chan!! We'll leave without you!!! COME ON!!" Shouted Tomo from across the garden.

"Bye-bye!!!" And Chiyo Mihama left.

"ANYWAYS Haruhi. Will you come over??"

"NO!!!! DADDY WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!"

"Tamaki-sempai, shuttup. But I cant. I have a ton of things to do like homeowrk, laundry, cooking, shopping, and that new girl Yomi and I talked at lunch, and I said that I'd tell her more about the school." Haruhi answered, while Tamaki went to a corner(outside?!?! lol) and started growing mushrooms.

"Then we'll send maids to your house, and you can ask Yomi over. In fact, you can ask all of them over. OK?!?!" 

After tons of begging, Haruhi gave in.

AT THE HITACHIIN MANSION  
"Wow...So big.." Haruhi and all the other girls(except Chiyo-chan) said. _Rich Bastards..._

They all went up to the twins' rooms, and settles themselves.

Sakaki spotted 'Chiyo's dad' and went away from the group.

"So, what did you want me here for anyways??" Haruhi asked.

"Well, more like what did our MOM want you here for." The twins smiled, and Haruhi groaned.

"Ugh. Not again... Look, why does it have to be me????"

"Well, it CAN be one of them"Kaoru said, pointing to the other girls"Suddenly brought into the conversation, the girls were startled.

"Wait, what??" Tomo asked.

AFTER HARUHI EXPLAINED ABOUT TRYING ON OUTFITS  
"No way. Ill pass. I hate girly things" was the response from Kagura.

"No thanks" Was from Yomi

"..." Sakaki.

And the two that were were OK with it were Osaka and Chiyo-chan.

Tomo slid over to the twins and whispered to them something. They laughed, and they all smiled evilly at the 2 who agreed.

So Chiyo-chan and Osaka looked at each other confused, as they walked over to the Hitachiin Mom.

BACK AT THE ROOM  
"..."

"So... Um..Haruhi-kun, weren't you going to tell us about the 'Host Club' stuff?" Asked Yomi, after minutes of silence(yes, even Tomo was silent).

"Oh, and why are you dressed as a boy?? Are you cross-dressing?" Asked Tomo.

"Errr..." The twins both said.

RingRingRing

"Oh, I'll get it" Kaoru walked over to their phone. "Oh, it's Tono. Hey Hikaru, should I pick up?" Haruhi groaned.

"Uhh no.Let's not"

WITH CHIYO-CHAN AND OSAKA AND THE TWINS' MOM  
"Umm...So what should we do?" Asked the little girl with pigtails.

"Well, Hikaru and Kaoru told me they had been told that this is what you'd be interested in" Said the twins' mom, holding up two bikinis.

"EHH?!?!" Osaka and chiyo-chan both said.

BACK AT THE ROOM AGAIN  
"So, answer me!!! Aren't you a girl?"Asked Tomo curiously.

"Errr..." But before Haruhi can answer Tomo, Kaoru blurted out her secret.

"Haruhi broke the vase we were going to auction, so now, she's pretending to be a g-"

"HIKARU!!!" Both Haruhi and Hikaru jumped onto Kaoru at the same time, allowing both of them to bonk their foreheads together.

"Haruhi!!!"

All the girls snickered as they watched the scene.

Haruhi lay on the floor unconscious.

Everyone stared at Haruhi, then Hikaru.

"Go get her an ice pack" Sakaki ordered.

"She has a bump on her head."Kagura said at she looked at Kaoru.

"Is your head that hard?" Kaoru asked Hikaru, chuckling. "Well, lets carry her to the bed. We can't let her be like this tomorrow or else, Tono will get really mad, and you know what might happen."

HALLWAYS OF THE HITACHIIN MANSION  
"Wh-where were their rooms?? I forgot..." Said Osaka, gasping for breath.

"I think it was that one" Chiyo-chan said, pointing to a door that read  
"Hikaru and Kaoru's room, STAY OUT"

So they walked in, seeing everyone crowded over the bed.

"TOMO!!!" Yelled Chiyo.

Everyone shushed her,pointing to Haruhi. "Woops, sorry." She said in a whisper. "Tomo!!! What did you tell them??! That we liked trying on _**swimsuits**_!?!?!"

"Can we talk about this later? Hikaru hit Haruhi." Kaoru said in a hushed tone.

Osaka and Chiyo-chan looked at Hikaru, and he looked away, embarrassed and guilty.

AT THE SUOH MANSION  
"Grr!!! WHY WONT THE PICK UP!!?!?! I MUST KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!!"

And he called a limo.

"Drive me to the Hitachiin Household."

BACK IN THE ROOM  
"I guess we should get going" Tomo said, picking up her bag. "Oh no... My parents are at work. sigh I guess I'll have to walk home."

The twins smiled evilly again, and said "Hey, why dont you all stay over?"

"Er..." Was the response from most of them.

"Yea!!! We could invite the host club too, except Tono that is." Said Kaoru.

"Sure, ok, but what about Haruhi??" Asked Osaka.

"We can just call Kyoya and ask her dad's cell number."

"Wait...Who was Kyoya again? "

"The guy with the glasses. The Shadow king." The twins shuddered.  
SLAM!

Everyone jerked their head to the door. There stood Tamaki, looking at everyone.

"Milord!!! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Im here to check how you are harrasing my daughter. He looked at all of them, expecting to see Haruhi. "Where is she?? What have you done to her?!" He looked at the bed.

Everyone froze.

"OHMIGOD!!!!!!!! HARUHI!!!! " He ran over to her and glared at the group." **Who did this...Why...**" Everyone pointed to Hikaru.

Tamaki walked over to him. Glaring.

Chiyo-chans eyes looked like this 0.0

"Tono!!! Stop!!! It wasn't my fault!!! Kaoru was blabbing about Haruhi's secret and Haruhi and I both jumped on him to stop him, but I accidentally hit her head!!!!!! So it was mainly Kaoru's fault!!!"

This is where staring started. Tamaki stared at Kaoru, thinking, _Bastard!!!! _and Kaoru stared at Hikaru thinking _Traitor!!! I'll never forgive you for this!!!!_

AFTER CALMING DOWN  
Kaoru was still ignoring Hikaru, while everyone made calls to Honey and Mori and Kyoya.

10 MINUTES LATER  
Everyone was in their pajamas (the twins' mom provided them for the girls) and they were sitting around the table.

Chiyo-chan and Honey was eating cake while Sakaki and Mori were looking at each other.

Hikaru was trying to get Kaoru to look at him, but Kaoru locked himself in the closet.

Kagura and Tomo and Osaka were talking about what the Host Club might be.

And Tamaki was sitting next to Haruhi waiting for her to wake up, and mumbling to himself, _I hate Kaoru, I hate Kaoru_ over and over again.

AT THE HITACHIIN SCENE  
"Ka-o-ru!!!!! Come out!!! PLEASE!!!!" But Kaoru ignored him in the closet.

AT THE TAMAKI AND HARUHI SCENE  
"I hate Kaoru, I hate Kaoru, I hate Kaoru, I hate Kaoru.."  
"W-who the hell you?" Said Haruhi, blinking at him. "Where the heck am I?!?! Who are you?? Why am I here?!"

"Haruhi, calm down!! You are at the Hitachiin's mansion! **HIKARU** bumped into you and you fell unconscious." Tamaki said, calling over everyone else.

"LIKE I SAID!!! Who the hell are you?!?" Haruhi asked.

Everyone gasped at Haruhi's language, and the fact that she forgot everything. Kyoya seemed fine though.

"M-mommy!!" Tamaki said, referring to Kyoya.

"Hm. She must have lost her memory when she hit her head."

Hikaru gulped.

Tamaki and Kaoru sent him a death glare.

Haruhi asked once again where she was, so Honey and Tamaki and Kaoru tried to jog her memory back.

By 1:00 am, everyone was tired, and went to sleep. Haruhi also wore a Hitachiin brand pajama.

IN THE MORNING  
Here is how everyone slept.

Yomi-Osaka-Tomo-Chiyo-Kagura-Sakaki-Mori-Honey-Tamaki-Kaoru

And Haruhi lay on the bed, and Hikaru was forced to sleep in the guest room by Kaoru, and Kyoya fell asleep on the other bed.

Chiyo and Yomi woke up first. "Uhh...What time is it??" Yomi look at her watch next to her backpack. "Oh...It's still 6am" They got changed and started on their homework.

Then, Tomo and Osaka and Tamaki woke up around 7:30

While Osaka and Tomo were teaching Tamaki how to break off chopsticks, Mori and Sakaki woke up at the exact same time.

Sakaki blushed, walking into the bathroom to change, while Mori went into the other bathroom.

Haruhi woke up, and everyone awake went over to her. "Haruhi!!!! Do you remember your daddy?" Of course, Tamaki said that.

"Huh?? Y-you're my fricken' DAD?!?!" Haruhi said, startled. "OHMIGOD!"  
Haruhi fainted...

NOON  
Haruhi sat at the table, refusing to eat , while she asked questions.

Everyone (mostly the host club members) tried to tell her what happened that day, but she couldn't remember any of it.

But for some reason, she remembered Honey and Kaoru.

"Yay!! Haru-chan remembers me!!!"

"Yea..me too...But why?? Do you think we left a strong impression in her mind or something?"

Tamaki sat in the corner growing mushrooms once again, and Kyoya searched some stuff about memory loss while Chiyo-chan was saying "Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?!"

"Hm...Yes,Okay, let's go. The Ootori Hospital isnt to far from here."

Everyone finished their lunch, and got their stuff and left.

They took 2 limos, Mori,Sakaki,Kaoru,Haruhi,Honey,Kyoya on one and Tomo,Chiyo,Osaka,Hikaru,Kagura and Tamaki on the other.

AT THE HOSPITAL  
"Uh, yes. We called earlier. We have a girl who doesn't remember anything."

"It's called memory loss" Said Kyoya.

"Oh, yes! Right over here" Said a nurse as she led them to a room.

The nurse had everyone wait outside the room while Haruhi had a doctor examine her. 

OUTSIDE THE ROOM  
Hikaru,Kaoru, and Tamaki could not keep twitching and keeping their eyes off the door.

The doctor stepped out, and the 3 boys hurried over to him. "How is she?!" 

The doctor chuckled. "Calm down, Calm down. She's fine. Just keep trying to jog her memory and she'll be fine.

Show her around some familiar places, Ok?" Everyone nodded.

Haruhi walked back into the room. Kyoya wanted to get straight to the point. 

"Haruhi, you owe us a debt and so you will continue working for the host club."


End file.
